beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Witch
The Scarlet Witch, also known as Wanda Maximoff, was sent to an asylum by her father Magneto shortly after her mutant powers emerged at a young age. Magneto claimed it was necessary because he was unable to help control her dangerous powers, but Wanda always resented him for it. She was released from imprisonment by Mystique in order to bolster the Brotherhood ranks. However, Wanda was more interested in revenge against her father than fighting for the Brotherhood. Wanda suffers from emotional damage from her years locked up in an asylum. But she appears to regain much of her sanity as the series progresses. Wanda has the ability to "hex" other mutants' powers to make them go haywire or for attacks to be shot back at the original attacker. Appearance Personality Wanda is an angsty, troubled, independent, unstable, and vengeful person. She has issues, to put it mildly. She isn’t a very happy person as she has a lot of pent up anger and hostility, although thanks to Mastermind rewriting her memories, she can’t identify the source of it. Wanda holds powerful and consuming grudges that she lets fester inside instead of trying to let go. Wanda’s social skills are underdeveloped due to years of being institutionalized. She’s more accustomed to her own company, and she finds “normal” social interaction challenging. Wanda is somewhat of an introvert as she is quiet and not especially outgoing, but she is not a timid person and is very assertive and determined when she is pursuing a goal. Despite her anger and anti-social issues, Wanda has been shown to be quite compassionate and sympathetic to those she considers a friend or at least an ally. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Chaos Magic Reality Warping' - Wanda's unique mutant ability allows her to harness and manipulate the force of probability. Her power, already dangerous in its own right, is easily tainted by her anger and fury, making her all the more deadly. She can interfere with other mutants powers causing them to go haywire, temporarily remove them rendering the mutant powerless, or cause attacks to rebound back at the original attacker. **'Hex Bolts' - She can manifest "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") as auras of blue energy. These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. These hexes would only manifest "bad luck" effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that her powers only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. She can use her hexes to light flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode or break objects, trap opponents, disrupt energy fields, and even make inanimate objects come to life as seen in the episode The Stuff of Villains when Wanda caused several street lamps and two cars on center blocks to actually come to life and attack a group of thugs. Abilities *'Knowledge of Sorcery' - Wanda was trained by Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. Weaknesses *Wanda must have free usage of her hands in order to cast a hex as it requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Sometimes, her hexes are unconscious on her part, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. History The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In the possible future, Xavier saw adult versions of the Brotherhood including Scarlet Witch becoming members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Freedom Force. She's shown to be wearing a low-cut red bodysuit with her trademark ripped cut marks into it, long matching red thigh-high heeled boots decorated with small multiple black belts, and a dark red collared trenchcoat, similar in design to her old one, though showing several tears along the bottom. She also wearing two black belts, one of which hugs the area beneath her breasts while the other is around her hips. Scarlet Witch still wears her trademark cross earrings and black cross choker but she wears several plain, silver rings on her fingers. Also, her shoulder-length hair is tinted red from around ear-level down, giving her a slightly wilder look. Trivia *This version of Scarlet Witch is mentally unstable until Magneto had Mastermind rewrite her memories. *Wanda's hair is naturally black but she dyes the bottom under-layer of her hair a dark red usually when she's wearing her battle uniform. Appearances Season Three Season Four }} Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mutants Category:Villians Category:Brotherhood members